


Café

by SadBunn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadBunn/pseuds/SadBunn
Summary: A good day always starts with a coffee.





	Café

The first time  
In the hot of the summer morning  
She ordered a Iced Coffee  
The barista butchered her name  
But he was cute and tall  
maybe she could forgot the "Ray".  
_________  
While the weeks went through  
That little cafe wiggled its way  
Into her morning routine  
And for some reason  
It seemed like 'Ben' was always the one welcoming her.  
_________  
Ben discovered that chocolate was her favorite flavour  
Since then a warm muffin waited for her besides her iced coffee  
'in the house'.  
_________  
Her freckles reminded him of the chocolate spects in a mochaccino  
His deep eyes were as deep and rich as an espresso in her eyes.  
_________  
Ben started to make little draws in her cup  
A sun  
A flower  
A star.  
_________  
The fall season rolled in  
The flowy dresses were exchanged for dark long sleeved blouses  
And the iced coffee turned into a pumpkin spice latte.  
_________  
Now the draws were more themed  
A bat  
A skull  
A pumpkin.  
__________  
The morning was decorated with pumpkin lattes  
The night, with black strong coffee  
'in the house'  
helping her to stay awake for her exams.  
With Ben explaining her English Literature  
And the sign facing 'closed'.  
__________  
When she passed all her signatures  
She was welcomed with a big chocolate muffin  
"Congratulations <3"  
Doodled in chocolate syrup.  
__________  
A spider  
A cobweb  
A fanged mouth.  
__________  
The Halloween shop celebration rolled in  
A mummy, a thrifty Superman, an angel  
A freckled vampire countess  
A Gatubela, an ugly demon, a Frankenstein  
A fanged barista.  
_________  
An angry face  
A dead flower  
A scary face  
Ben was an artist  
A kiss.  
_________  
The warmth of the yellow leaves  
Got replaced by the loneliness of the white veil.  
And the spicy everyday beverages  
Metamorphosed into a soft warm Vienna  
The white snow never looked so alive.  
_________  
One day  
They decided to turn  
the puffy winter clothes  
and the barista uniform  
Into a dress  
and a formal shirt.  
And the yellow toned cafe walls  
Merged to the surroundings of an elegant restaurant.  
_________  
The sweet warmth of the coffee  
Replaced by the acid burn of the wine.  
_________  
The white snow  
Began to tint with red and green specks Neither Rey nor Ben cared  
That didn't stop him  
from decorating her Vienna  
with small sprinkles every time.  
_________  
A Christmas tree  
A star  
A present  
A kiss  
Thematic drawings.  
_________  
The yellowed tinted walls  
Metamorphosed once again into gray ones  
Their figures curled into his sofa  
You know  
Ben's apartment one.  
_________  
With a pure black coffee  
Ben talked about his parents  
The abandonment, the divorce  
His uncle  
His benefactor, Snoke  
His time in those street gangs  
Not even the tears were enough  
to dilute the bitterness in his mouth  
_________  
With a splash of milk  
Rey began her story  
The foster system  
The loneliness  
The doubt  
The abuse  
Her new friends  
Him  
And for the first time in the night  
The sweet of the sugar  
rolled through the mouth of both.  
_________  
A pint of Cognac  
Mixed himself with the coffee  
Bitter, sweet and drowsy  
As the night itself.  
_________  
The next morning  
Her usual Vienna welcomed her  
With chocolate specs  
on top of the white sugary snow  
It reminded him of the freckles  
Who decorated her breast and chest  
Thighs and face.  
_________  
The chocolate cookies  
whose appeared in her table  
the Christmas morning  
With a big red bow on  
Pale and dotted  
'just like him'.  
________  
A new year  
champagne  
Still not better than coffee.  
________  
The cold of the foam  
Melted into the colours of the rainbow  
The flowers  
and the rays of sun.  
________  
Floral dresses  
And moccha milkshakes  
_______  
A flower  
A bee  
A bird  
A kiss  
_______  
The claustrophobic sensation of the cafe  
Replaced by the green grass  
His flannel and her yellow dress  
Food and juice  
She liked strawberry.  
_______  
A small gift  
Yellow flowers  
Over her usual table  
Her freckled tinted with a pink hue  
Like strawberry foam in a milkshake.  
_______  
Easters egg over the counter  
With small inscriptions inside  
A question  
She said yes!  
But there is no ring...  
_______  
Instead  
a long presentation in front of their friends was the ring for now  
"She is my..."  
"He is my..."  
_______  
The flowers don't bloom all spring long  
Sometimes the hands weren't together  
And the giggles turned to screams  
She drank tea at home.  
______  
Sometimes the tears turned to passion  
And the space merged to a hug  
Drinking milk in the same table  
The hands barely touching.  
______  
The flowers died  
The warmth turning to suffocating hot  
Iced tea.  
______  
A sun  
A boat  
A coconut  
A hug.  
______  
The sticky of the sweet drink  
The cold of the ice  
The sticky of the sweet passion  
The cold of the ice.  
______  
Lollipops and bikinis  
Rey didn't know how to swim  
So she climbs him onto her life  
Even if Finn says she is able to cross the ocean.  
'I can't risk to lose my best client'.  
______  
Sometimes the heat between them  
Was about passion  
Sometimes the heat between them  
Was about screams.  
______  
Iced tea  
Lone and watered  
It was awful.  
______  
Ice cream  
'always made things better'  
Apologies  
A confession.  
______  
A reciprocation.  
______  
Beach  
The sand was coarse  
And it got everywhere  
But the beach volley was good.  
______  
A cloud  
A palm tree  
A umbrella  
A seawave  
______  
The leaves got back  
To their crunchy and orange moment  
A spiced latte.  
______  
Exams  
Congratulations  
Drinks  
Reunions  
Laughs.  
______  
A demon barista  
How spooky  
A succubus engineer  
It matched.  
______  
Leaves falled all to the ground  
A Vienna.  
______  
White  
Cozy  
A fire  
A hot cocoa  
A hug  
A snowman  
______  
A toast.  
______  
Flowers  
Bees  
Dresses  
Picnics  
A capuccino milkshake.  
______  
Iced tea  
Freezing lollipops  
Pools  
Drinks  
Juices  
A kiss  
A tan  
More freckles.  
______  
A spicy beverage  
Ghosts  
Candies  
Horror movies  
Afraid jolts  
Angry screams  
Hugs  
Orange and yellow  
______  
A dark coffee  
A Christmas tree  
A shared bed  
A gift.  
A dinner with them  
Han and Leia  
'like a daughter now'  
Rey cried that day  
The first time to listen those words.  
______  
And that how it went through  
A capuccino  
A iced coffee  
A spice latte  
A Vienna  
A capuccino.  
______  
A graduation  
A celebration  
An expert engineer  
A key.  
______  
A spice latte  
A matching costume  
A Vienna  
A cozy gift under the three  
Champagne.  
______  
Movie nights  
Finn, Poe, Rose, Jess  
Sweet as milkshake  
Hux, Phasma and Mitaka  
Bitter as coffee.  
______  
A family.  
______  
A milkshake capuccino  
A arrange of flowers  
Pink lipgloss  
An Easter hunt  
Iced coffee  
A vacation  
A house on the beach.  
______  
And it went on  
Matching outfits  
Fireworks  
Easter bunn  
Lollipops  
A spiced latte  
A Vienna  
Champagne  
A milkshake capuccino  
An Iced coffee.  
______  
A spiced latte.  
______  
A new job  
A family business  
A new start  
With her at his side.  
______  
Boxes with labels  
A big truck  
An empty apartment  
A cluttered house.  
______  
A warm Vienna  
A milkshake capuccino.  
______  
A funeral  
"A family business"  
Tears and flowers  
Hugs and plane keys.  
______  
A sweet iced coffee.  
______  
Lollipops, Tan Lines, costumes, blizzards  
Champagne  
Iced coffee, Spice Latte, Milkshake, Vienna  
Champagne.  
______  
Rey still hated champagne.  
Ben just liked drinking it with her.  
______  
Flowers  
A date on the cafe  
What a nostalgia.  
______  
Cluttered with people  
Whose Rey didn't pay attention to  
A fiery red man with a long black  
A tall elegant blonde drinking macchiato  
A rich dark man gulping cocoa  
A Latin womankiller chugging beer  
A petite Asian lady playing with a milkshake  
A violet haired aunt drinking Colombian  
A pair of gray buns enjoying cognac coffee  
A quiet dark haired drinking juice  
A hippie uncle and a chai latte.  
______  
A milkshake with foam  
And glitter on top  
'that's weird'  
She thought.  
______  
A draw in her cup  
A ring.  
______  
Am ex barista looking at her eyes  
They were as glossy as the ring in his hand  
A question  
A yes.  
A clap and cheer  
And the sweetest of hugs.  
______  
A ceremony  
A dress white as foam  
A suit black as pure caffeine  
A toast  
The champagne never tasted so sweet  
In the middle of June.  
______  
A winter toast  
And another winter toast  
A sweet confession  
A loud congratulations  
And a cheer from the family.  
______  
Patience  
And change  
______  
Tears  
Pain  
A gasp  
A final effort  
Peace  
A cry.  
______  
A babygirl.  
______  
A new start  
A tag on her hand  
'Jaina Kenobi Solo."  
A smile  
A visit from everyone  
Balloons, Teddy Bears  
"General hugs'  
What a weird name for a plushy.  
______  
A dark coffee for her  
by the hand of his loved  
"Ray"  
She needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfic (drabble?)  
> I really hope you like it, it wasn't betaed so any mistake is my fault. Also, sorry if the english it's somewhat odd, I'm still learning! 
> 
> Xoxo —


End file.
